1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting and to a connector provided therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H05-190227 discloses a female terminal fitting with a rectangular tubular main portion and a resilient contact inside the main portion. The terminal fitting is secured to an end of a wire and is inserted into a cavity in a housing from behind. A stabilizer projects from a side plate of the main portion and is received in a guide groove in an inner wall of the cavity when the terminal fitting is oriented properly. Thus, the stabilizer and the guide groove prevent the terminal fitting from being inserted upside down and ensure a stable insertion of the terminal fitting.
There have been demands to reduce the heights of connectors in recent years and there has been a tendency to restrict the projecting heights of stabilizers. The stabilizer of an upside down terminal fitting contacts an opening edge at the entrance of the cavity where no guide groove is formed to hinder the insertion of the terminal fitting. However, a short stabilizer on an inverted terminal fitting can slip under the opening edge and the upside-down insertion of the terminal fitting is permitted, especially if the terminal fitting is inserted in an inclined posture.
A long stabilizer could be a countermeasure. However, the stabilizer typically is formed by making a cut in a side surface of the main portion and bending the cut portion. A long stabilizer would produce a large opening
Terminal fittings are secured to ends of wires and the wires are bundled for transport. Thus, there is a likelihood that a stabilizer of another terminal fitting intrudes through an opening to get the wires entangled. Alternatively, external matter that intrudes through an opening can contact and deform a resilient contact inside the terminal fitting.
The invention was developed in view of the above problems, and an object thereof is to prevent the intrusion of external matter into an opening formed in the main portion of a terminal fitting.